The present invention pertains generally to an article of clothing providing privacy to a mother during nursing of an infant in a public area.
Various articles of apparel have been directed toward providing a mother with a degree of privacy while nursing an infant in public. For the most part, such articles of clothing are not readily donned by the wearer in an unobtrusive manner but rather are garments intended for wear throughout the day. Examples of such prior art attire are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,593; 4,566,136; 4,601,068; 4,660,227; 4,663,782; 4,567,611; and 4,458,365. Additionally found in the prior art are full length garments not intended for wear only when nursing.